GrindelNewtCred lemon oneshot
by Sarah Uchiwa
Summary: Grindelwald a gagné la guerre et Newt est son nouveau jouet.


Je tiens sincèrement à m'excuser pour l'absence update j'ai eu de très gros problèmes d'accès internet et d'inspiration pardon pardon pardon !

Dumbledore a été vaincu. Ses amis ont été soit exécutés comme Tina, ont rejoint Grindelwald comme Queenie ou ont été fait prisonniers comme son frère Thésée ou le pauvre Jacob. Newt quand à lui était prisonnier aussi mais Grindelwald le gardait près de lui, une laisse autour du cou et des menottes qui bloquent sa magie, Newt Scamander , magizoologiste, ami et élève d'Albus Dumbledore a été capturé avec ses amis par les adeptes de Grindelwald quelques minutes après la défaite de Dumbledore au château de Nurmengard. Tout était pourtant bien parti ! Ils avaient réussi à briser le pacte de sang qui empêchaient Dumbledore et Grindelwald de se faire du mal, ils avaient mis hors d'état de nuire plusieurs mages noirs qui défendaient leur maître et Dumbledore avait le dessus sur son ancien ami et amant. Mais tout à basculer quand Croyance s'est servi de la magie pour protéger Grindelwald du sort qu'allait lancé Dumbledore, cela a créé suffisamment de distraction pour que Grindelwald lance un Avada Kedavra qui toucha le professeur de Poudlard en plein cœur. Newt avait tenté de s'interposer mais il a dû faire face à Croyance, il avait tenté de le raisonner, il avait même refusé de se servir de sa magie contre lui. Grave erreur. En l'espace de quelques secondes il était sur le sol, attaché par des liens qui drainait son noyau magique à vitesse grand V. Il vit ses amis subir le même sort et ils furent tous jetés dans le donjon du château, tous sauf Jacob qui fut envoûté par Queenie pour qu'il reste auprès d'elle, cette dernière n'eût pas le courage de regarder sa propre sœur lorsqu'elle fut exécutée plusieurs jours plus tard. Thésée vit sa magie se faire confisquer définitivement, Grindelwald avait jugé que ce serait un bon châtiment pour avoir osé le défier, il se servait de lui comme exemple pour tout ceux qui osera le défier. Il ne restait plus que Newt, Grindelwald avait pris beaucoup de temps pour décider de son sort, il ne voulait pas le tuer, un magizoologiste comme lui est trop rare et utile, et puis il fallait bien l'avouer, Newt est un très beau garçon. Grand, les yeux bleus comme l'océan, des cheveux brun tirant sur le roux bouclé, des lèvres rose et boudeuse, plein de taches de rousseur sur sa peau bronzé par ses nombreux voyages. Il est très différent de Dumbledore, dans leur jeunesse Dumbledore était un très bel homme mais différent de Newt, Dumbledore était certes grand mais il était plus imposant que Newt qui est plus fin, la mâchoire de Dumbledore était plus carré et puissante comparé à celle plus délicate de Newt, les yeux de Dumbledore étaient rieur et avaient toujours cette petite étincelle de vie qui rendait ces yeux bleus gris chaleureux, ceux de Newt ne reflètent qu'une grande insécurité et semblent toujours en proie à une tempête intérieure. Il avait donc décidé d'en faire son nouvel animal de compagnie comme ça personne ne pourra lui faire de mal à part lui, personne ne pourra lui parler sans sa permission, il ne verra personne d'autre que lui, il serai son maître absolu. Croyance avait lui aussi demandé à s'en occuper, le garçon s'était attaché à son nouveau chien. Grindelwald savait qu'il avait tout pouvoir sur Croyance et que ce dernier n'essaiera jamais rien contre lui et puis comme dit le proverbe moldu, plus on est de fous plus on rit. C'est donc avec plaisir qu'il donna l'autorisation à Croyance de l'aider à s'occuper de Newt. C'est donc ainsi que Newt devint le chien de Grindelwald et Croyance, il n'avait plus d'espoir, personne ne viendra le sauver de cette enfer. Au début il avait essayé de se rebeller mais Grindelwald lui a fait très vite comprendre que cela ne le mènerait nulle part, si il voulait que ses chères créatures restent en vie il devra faire tout ce qu'on lui dit sans rechigner. Et maintenant le voici, assis par terre sur un coussin, vêtu d'un simple pantalon de pyjama en satin noir et d'un gros collier en cuir jaune et noir pour rappeler son appartenance à Poufsouffle. Il était installé comme à son habitude entre Croyance et Grindelwald, ce dernier tenait la laisse attachée à son collier d'un main de fer, lui caressant négligemment les cheveux comme si il caressait un chat tandis que Croyance lui donnait quelques morceaux de nourriture à la main, c'était l'humiliation suprême pour Newt. Ils étaient en pleine réunion, ils avaient réussi à conquérir le MACUSA et ils s'attaquent maintenant au ministère de la magie en Angleterre, ils avaient exécutés la présidente Picquery et l'auror Percival Graves quelques jours auparavant, Newt avait été forcé d'y participer si il ne voulait pas voir sa valise de créatures brûlée par un sort de Feudeymon. Grindelwald avait pris grand plaisir à voir son désarroi et sa culpabilité quand l'exécution fût terminée, il l'avait alors laissé au bons soins de Croyance jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Cela allait faire un peu plus de six mois que Grindelwald avait tué Dumbledore et il s'ennuyait comme la pluie donc une fois le meeting terminé il emmena Newt et Croyance dans ses quartiers privés. Il avait envie d'essayer quelque chose de nouveau avec Newt, quelque chose d'encore plus humiliant que de le traiter comme un chien devant ses adeptes. Il s'assit sur son lit, Newt à ses pieds et Croyance alla s'asseoir sur son fauteuil habituelle, il mit alors son pied sur le genoux de Newt.

"Enlève mes bottes mein haustier." Newt avait horreur de ce petit nom affectueux que Grindelwald avait décidé de lui donné, néanmoins il s'exécute et enlève ses bottes. Une fois les bottes enlevées, Newt les dépose au pied du lit comme tout les soirs.

"Dis moi Croyance." Le jeune homme releva la tête de son livre et regarde Grindelwald.

"Oui monsieur ?"

"As-tu une quelconque expérience…sexuel?" Croyance rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et secoue la tête avec ferveur.

"N-Non monsieur…Mère disait que c'était un péché puni par Dieu." Grindelwald se frotta le menton un moment avant de reprendre.

"Je vois…et toi qu'en penses tu Croyance ?"

"Je…je n'y avais jamais pensé jusqu'à présent…"

"Hmmm il va falloir y remédier." Son regard se posa sur Newt et il eut un sourire malveillant. "Newt tu aimes faire découvrir de nouvelles choses aux autres n'est-ce pas ?" Le sourire de Grindelwald devient plus grand, il s'amuse à enrouler et desenrouler la laisse autour de ses doigts, cela inquiéta Newt. "Que dirais-tu d'apprendre à Croyance les plaisirs de la chair Liebling ?" Croyance rougit encore plus tandis que Newt pâlit à vue d'œil.

"M-Monsieur ! L'homosexualité n'est-elle pas mal vu dans le monde sorcier ?"

"Beaucoup moins que dans le monde moldu mon garçon, même si il y a toujours quelques réticences à ce sujet." Il se leva et tira sur la laisse d'un coup sec, forçant Newt à se lever et l'allongea sur le lit queen-size, il lui lève les bras et attache les menottes à la tête de lit. Newt essaya de lutter mais en vain. "Bien, approche Croyance." Croyance se leva et vint à côté de lui près du lit, Newt essaya tant bien que mal de se libérer mais les menottes n'obéissent qu'à la magie de Grindelwald, il était complètement à leur mercis.

"C-Croyance je t'en prie… N-Ne fais pas ç-ça…" Un gifle le fit taire.

"T'ai-je dis que tu pouvais parler liebling ? Je ne pense pas. Bien nous allons commencer notre première leçon par les attouchements Croyance, je vais te montrer puis tu feras comme moi juste après." Grindelwald posa sa main sur le torse de Newt avec douceur et mit à effleurer sa peau hâlé du bout des doigts. Newt ne put s'empêcher de frissonner sous son touché.

"Il faut être doux au début, découvrir chaque centimètres carré de peau. Ensuite quand tu auras un peu plus d'expérience tu pourras y aller un peu plus fort si tu le souhaites." Sa main parcourt le torse lentement, profitant de la douce chaleur qui en émane, puis il descend le long de son ventre sous le regard intrigué de Croyance, Newt frissonne encore plus, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ça tombe sur lui ? Jamais il n'aurait dû suivre Dumbledore ! Il n'avait jamais été touché ainsi par quelqu'un et il aurait préféré que ce soit Tina ou bien Leta qui lui fasse ce genre de choses. La main de Grindelwald se fit plus aventurière et se mit à explorer ses flancs pour finalement remonter lentement jusqu'à son cou.

"Bien à ton tour Croyance, rappelle toi, lentement et avec douceur." Il enlève alors sa main qui fut remplacé par celle inexpérimentée de Croyance, il tremblait légèrement, Newt ne savait pas trop si c'était de peur ou d'excitation. Il parcouru son torse et son ventre avec une lenteur extrême, profitant de cette douce peau étrangère qu'il découvre, ses doigts s'attardent autour des tétons de Newt qui avaient légèrement commencés à durcir, Newt ne put retenir un léger soupir de bien-être. Grindelwald observait la scène devant lui avec attention, Croyance se débrouille plutôt bien, il suit ses conseils à la lettre et Newt était très réceptif aux caresses, il est temps de passer à la leçon suivante.

"Maintenant tu vas frotter ses tétons avec tes doigts comme ceci." Il mit ses deux sur les pectoraux de Newt et frotta légèrement ses tétons du bout des indexs, Newt se mordit la lèvre pour retenir un léger gémissement.

"Regarde bien comment je fais Croyance. Tu pinces très légèrement comme ça." Il prit les deux boutons de chair entre le pouce et l'index puis il pinça légèrement, assez pour que Newt le sente mais pas assez pour lui faire mal. Newt laissa échapper un doux gémissement, ses joues prirent une jolie teinte rosée, Croyance regardait le visage de Newt, il ne pensait pas que de telles expressions étaient possibles et qu'elles pouvaient être aussi charmantes sur un homme, il rougit quand il sentit son sexe durcir. Grindelwald lâcha les tétons de Newt et laissa la place à Croyance.

"À ton tour, tu peux aussi les lécher, les sucer et les mordre si tu le souhaites. Tu dois découvrir ce qu'il aime pour obtenir un maximum de réaction de sa part." Croyance hocha la tête et se mit à califourchon sur Newt et prit ses tétons entre ses doigts, il entama de douces caresses, parfois ils les faisaient rouler sous ses index, gagnant quelques gémissements de la part de Newt. Ce dernier se mordait encore plus les lèvres et cela ne plaît pas à Grindelwald du tout.

"Tu ne veux pas qu'on entende ta jolie voix liebling ? Mes appartements sont complètement insonorisés tu n'as donc rien à craindre. Personne d'autre que nous pouvons t'entendre." Grindelwald eut un petit rictus mais quand il vit que Newt n'en démordait pas il transfigura un vase en bâillon en cuir à trou, au moment où Croyance mordit un des tétons de Newt ce dernier ouvrit grand la bouche dans un cri silencieux, Grindelwald en profita pour lui mettre le bâillon et l'attache derrière sa tête, Newt essaya de fermer la bouche sans succès, il essaya ensuite d'enlever le bâillon sans succès non plus. Grindelwald fit signe à Croyance de continuer, ce dernier se mit à sucer le téton qu'il avait mordu précédemment, il passa sa langue dessus tout en le mordillant légèrement. Newt ne pouvait plus retenir ses gémissement peu importe ce qu'il faisait, il rougissait de honte au fur et à mesure qu'il se sentait se durcir, il pouvait aussi sentir l'excitation de Croyance contre sa cuisse croître. Il devrait être dégoûté, son frère lui avait toujours dit que les hommes convenables n'avaient pas ce genre de relation physique, que c'était contre le bon fonctionnement de la société et pourtant il est là, attaché au lit du plus grand mage noir que le monde connaissait avec un Obscurus qui lui donnait du plaisir. Décidément il ne pouvait vraiment rien faire comme tout le monde, une autre morsure survint, il gémit plus fort et arque son dos, sa jambe se soulève assez pour se frotter contre l'entrejambe du jeune Obscurus au dessus de lui. Ce dernier laisse échapper un léger gémissement et mord Newt si fort que le bouton de chair prit une délicieuse couleur rouge. Grindelwald s'était assit sur un fauteuil en face de la cheminée, il observait silencieusement les deux jeunes gens, décidément Croyance le surprendra toujours. Il commençait déjà à prendre le coup alors qu'il commence à peine à goûter aux plaisirs de la chair même si il n'avait aucune technique pour le moment mais cela viendra avec la pratique. Il se leva et alla s'asseoir juste à côté de la tête de Newt, il observe un peu la situation puis il fit s'asseoir Croyance.

"C'est très bien Croyance, tu apprend vite, maintenant Newt va te donner du plaisir aussi, il ne serait pas juste qu'il soit le seul à en profiter n'est-ce pas ?" Grindelwald sourit et détache les menottes du lit, Newt eut un très mauvais pressentiment. En moins d'une minute il était à genoux entre les jambes de Croyance, les jambes paralysées en dessous de lui.

"Bien haustier, montre à notre cher Croyance ce qu'est le plaisir oral, je suis sûr qu'il appréciera grandement." Grindelwald lui tapota sur la tête comme à un chien et lui fit mettre ses mains par terre. "Mais~ interdiction d'utiliser tes mains pour quoi que ce soit liebling." Le visage de Newt prit une teinte rouge carmin, Grindelwald enleva alors le bâillon et le pose sur la tablette de nuit, Croyance regardait Newt et Grindelwald d'un air confus, plaisir oral ? Qu'est ce que Newt allait lui faire ? Alors qu'il se perdait dans ses pensées Newt entreprit de défaire son pantalon, non sans difficulté, avec les dents. Croyance rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, il vient de comprendre ce que Grindelwald voulait dire par "plaisir oral", Newt prit le bord du caleçon entre ses dents et le descend lentement, rougissant de plus en plus puis le sexe sortit d'un coup, tapant le nez de Newt au passage. Newt devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate, Croyance était juste énorme ! Ça ne pourra jamais rentrer dans sa bouche ! Il sentit une main derrière sa tête le pousser en avant, collant son visage contre le sexe de Croyance.

"Et bien ? Qu'attends-tu Newt ? Ne fais pas attendre Croyance et met toi au travail. A moins que tu aies besoin d'un peu de motivation ?" La valise de Newt apparu dans la chambre par magie, Grindelwald l'approche dangereusement du feu dans la cheminée sous le regard horrifié de Newt.

"Pitié non ! J-Je ferai tout ce que vous voulez mais j-je vous en supplie épargnez les !" Grindelwald fit alors disparaître la valise, la renvoyant la où elle était rangée d'habitude puis regarde le visage noyé de larmes du jeune magizoologiste.

"Bien mais sache que si tu désobéis ou que tu ne travailles pas correctement je me ferai un plaisir d'utiliser cette valise comme bois de chauffage, est-ce bien clair liebling ?" Newt ne fit que hocher la tête puis se retourne vers Croyance, lentement il s'approcha de son sexe et le lécha du bout de la langue, Croyance sentit un frisson parcourir tout son corps, jamais il n'avait ressenti quelque chose de ce genre. Newt continua de donner des petits coups de langue pour tester puis il utilisa toute sa langue pour lécher de bas en haut la verge offerte, il remonte lentement jusqu'au gland où il s'attarde un peu. Croyance eut un gémissement rauque, Mary Lou lui avait toujours dit que les relations homosexuel étaient anormales et punies par Dieu en envoyant les sodomites en enfer pourtant cela ne l'avait pas empêcher d'être curieux et il avait une fois lu un livre érotique en cachette pendant que sa mère et ses sœurs dormaient profondément. Cela l'avait rendu encore plus curieux mais craignant la réaction de Mary Lou il s'était très vite débarrasser du livre et n'était jamais allé plus loin dans ses recherches. Et le voici entrain d'expérimenter sa première fellation avec un homme qui avait tenté de l'aider sous l'œil attentif de son mentor, il eut un gémissement plus fort lorsque Newt prit son gland dans la bouche et que ce dernier commença à sucer légèrement, il passa sa main dans les cheveux brun-roux ondulés, les poussant hors du beau visage et rougit de plus belle en voyant les lèvres rose étirées autour de son sexe. Newt le sent durcir encore plus et entama un lent mouvement de vas et vient, prenant centimètre par centimètre la moitié du sexe dans sa bouche, il pouvait entendre distinctement la respiration saccadée et les gémissements provenant de Croyance. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ça l'excitait, il devrait être dégouté, détester ce que Grindelwald le forçait à faire et pourtant il aimait ça, le goût et l'odeur de Croyance le rendait fou et les yeux perçant de Grindelwald derrière lui l'excitait encore plus, que pensera son frère quand il apprendra ce qu'il avait fait ? Allait-il le renier ? Allait-il dire qu'il est anormal ? Il n'eut pas le temps de penser à autre chose car Croyance commençait à donner des coups de reins dans sa bouche, il pouvait le sentir aller jusqu'au fond de sa gorge, il avait du mal à respirer mais il le laisse faire, il ne voulait pas mettre Grindelwald de mauvaise humeur et risquer la vie de ses créatures. Ce dernier sentait son désir se réveiller et posa son regard sur les belles fesses rondes de Newt, il eut alors une idée et fit disparaître le pantalon de Newt d'un gracieux coup de baguette. Newt était rouge cramoisi, être ainsi exposé au yeux de son pire ennemi était extrêmement embarrassant mais tellement bandant en même temps, il sentit la main de Grindelwald caresser son dos de sa nuque au creux de ses reins, agrippant sa hanche fermement. La main descendit alors sur la courbe de ses fesses tandis que Croyance faisait bouger sa tête plus vite.

"Croyance je vais te montrer la préparation, il faut toujours préparer son partenaire sinon cela vous fera mal à tout les deux." Il fit mettre Newt à quatre pattes, les fesses bien en hauteur puis lui écarte un peu plus les cuisses pour avoir un meilleur accès ensuite il invoqua une petite bouteille de lubrifiant et en mit sur trois de ses doigts, il écarte délicatement les deux globes de chair rebondis et frotte ses doigts contre l'entrée. Newt gémis, ses cuisses se mirent à trembler d'anticipation et il failli mordre Croyance quand un premier doigt le pénétra, sa gorge se serra dans un gémissement étouffé, faisant gémir Croyance au passage. Il sentit le doigt bouger à l'intérieur de lui, un nouveau coup de rein dans sa bouche plus fort que les autres le fit se tendre un peu avant de se détendre et suce avec plus d'intensité. C'est à ce moment là qu'il sentit Croyance se tendre et il sentit quelque chose de chaud et légèrement salé se répandre dans sa bouche, Croyance venait de jouir, il ne savait pas quoi faire, devait-il cracher ou avaler ? Grindelwald ne serait pas content si il crachait la semence de Croyance sur son tapis persan, il décide donc d'avaler. Curieusement ça ne le dégoûte pas plus que ça, Croyance finit par retirer son sexe après plusieurs secondes dans le brouillard post orgasme, Grindelwald sourit à Croyance tout en continuant de préparer l'anus de Newt.

"Alors Croyance ? Que penses-tu de ton premier orgasme ?"

"Je…c'était…incroyable. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que c'était aussi bon."

"Oh mais il y a encore mieux mais pour ça il faut que tu sois patient et que tu me regarde bien faire." Croyance hocha la tête avec obéissance et regarde Grindelwald faire, ce dernier avait mis deux doigts à l'intérieur de Newt, faisant des mouvements de ciseaux pour détendre les chairs, Newt ne retenait plus ses gémissements, il se fichait que Grindelwald se moque de lui pour ça plus tard, ce qu'il lui faisait était trop bon pour se rebeller. Il sentit alors un troisième doigt le pénétrer avec facilité, il s'accroche au cuisses de Croyance tandis que Grindelwald presse sa prostate, un cri de plaisir sortit de sa gorge, il failli jouir sur le tapis mais l'autre main de Grindelwald agrippa son douloureux sexe et serra étroitement. Newt émis une petite plainte de protestation avant que Grindelwald ne retire ses doigts et l'allonge sur le lit sur le dos, Croyance regardait la scène, le visage rouge n'exprimant que la luxure de Newt, ses lèvres rouge et enflées entrouvertes, sa poitrine qui se soulève et s'abaisse dans un rythme erratique, son sexe gorgé de sang et prêt à exploser à la moindre caresse. En ce moment précis Newt ressemble à la luxure personnifiée dans la tête de Croyance, il se sentait durcir de nouveau à cette vue infernale, Grindelwald eut un sourire en coin puis il enleva son gilet et sa chemise, il sortit alors son sexe gorgé et souleva les jambes de Newt avant de s'aligner parfaitement avec l'entrée détendue.

"Observe et apprend Croyance." Grindelwald s'enfonça alors à l'intérieur de Newt jusqu'à la garde, Newt émit un cri de douleur mélangé à du plaisir, Grindelwald émit un grognement rauque. C'est qu'il est étroit le petit protégé de Dumbledore !

"J'en conclu que c'est ta première fois Newt n'est ce pas ? Je suis honoré d'être le premier~." Il fit un lent mouvement de va et vient pour ne pas faire plus de mal à Newt, il prenait toujours grand soin de ce qui lui appartient et Newt lui appartient corps et âme, Newt est son jouet et il compte bien le garder très longtemps. Ce dernier s'agrippait aux draps comme si sa vie en dépendait, les joues rouges carmin, les cheveux mouillés et collés à son visage par la sueur, ses gémissements et ses cris de plaisir et de douleur remplissent la pièce, ses beaux yeux bleus dilatés par le plaisir. Ses jambes, maintenant libre du sort qui les paralysaient, s'enroulent autour des hanches de Grindelwald et le serre étroitement, le poussant plus profondément à l'intérieur de Newt. Il eut un petit ricanement à l'action de son précieux jouet.

"Et bien~ regarde Croyance comme il veut que j'aille plus profondément en lui~ et dire qu'il ne voulait pas de ça il y a peu. Was für ein süßes kleines Haustier~" Il caressa la joue de Newt avec tendresse avant d'agripper ses hanches et commença à pilonner plus profondément et plus sauvagement à l'intérieur de cette cave humide et étroite qui n'attendait que ça. Croyance n'en pouvait plus, cette vision de luxure le rendait fou et il voulait lui aussi ravagé ce merveilleux corps qu'est celui de Newt, réduire cet être à un tel état de masse gémissante que même les quelques prostituées qui travaillaient près l'endroit où il distribuait les flyers des Fidèles de Salem en rougiraient ! Sans attendre l'autorisation de Grindelwald il se mit juste derrière la tête de Newt, prit son sexe en main, le mit dans sa bouche et commence un brusque mouvement de va et vient, il pouvait voir le renflement que causait son sexe à l'intérieur de la gorge du magizoologiste à chaque va et vient. Newt lâcha les draps et posa ses mains sur les cuisses de Croyance, les caressant doucement comme pour calmer ses mouvements trop brusque mais Croyance n'y prêta pas attention et continue ses coups de boutoir sous l'œil vigilant de Grindelwald, ce dernier avait accélérer la cadence quand il sentit Newt se détendre, il change d'angle à chaque charge, cherchant la prostate du jeune sorcier. Ce dernier arqua son dos presque au point de se faire mal, Croyance gémit quand il sentit la gorge de Newt se resserrée d'un coup, Grindelwald quant à lui eut un sourire triomphant, il avait trouvé cette petite boule de nerf qui avait des sensations délicieuses partout dans le corps de Newt. Il le sentait se resserré très étroitement autour de son sexe, il adorait ça et continua ses mouvements de plus en plus vite et fort au plus grand plaisir de son jouet qui semblait être près à exploser mais Grindelwald ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, il attache donc un ruban en satin bleu à la base du sexe de Newt de manière à ce qu'il ne puisse jouir que quand il le décidera.

"Le bleu est vraiment ta couleur~ J'ai une très belle tenue de danseuse du ventre bleu pour toi~. Qu'en penses-tu Croyance ? Cela lui irait à merveille~~." Newt émit un petit grognement de mécontentement quand il sentit le ruban, il griffait les jambes de Croyance avec vigueur tandis que ce dernier avait accéléré ses mouvements.

"Je suis d'accord avec vous il serait très beau dans cette tenue~ très appétissant même~." Croyance se lécha les lèvres en imaginant le magizoologiste se déhanchant devant eux habillé en danseuse orientale. Oh comme il avait hâte de voir ça mais il devra patienter un peu, il sentit la gorge de Newt se resserrer encore plus et le vit se cambrer quand les coups de reins de Grindelwald changèrent d'angle et frappèrent un point très sensible. Newt n'en pouvait plus, piégé dans une bulle de plaisir et d'excitation intense prodiguer par les deux sorciers noirs les plus puissants au monde. Lentement il se sent lâcher prise, toute résistance le quitte et ne compte pas revenir de sitôt. Il se mit alors à bouger les hanches, allant à la rencontre de celles de Grindelwald, ce dernier eut un petit rire amusé et continue ses vas et viens avec plus d'intensité et de rapidité, Croyance quand à lui arrive à sa limite, ses mouvements deviennent moins ordonnés et plus rapides jusqu'à ce qu'il s'enfonce une dernière fois dans la bouche du magizoologiste et jouit pour la deuxième fois. Il se retire doucement en haletant légèrement.

"Je… Je ne pense pas pouvoir le faire une troisième fois…"

"Ne t'en fais pas Croyance, je suis assez impressionné que tu aies tenu aussi longtemps pour une première fois." Grindelwald regarde Newt qui tousse après l'agression qu'a subie sa gorge.

"Dis moi haustier, ce doit être inconfortable~" Il laisse son index glisser le long de la verge tendue du magizoologiste jusqu'au ruban, ce dernier eut un frisson.

"Si tu veux que je le détache il va falloir que tu me supplie de la bonne manière." Newt se mord la lèvre et regarde Grindelwald dans les yeux pour la première fois depuis le début de sa captivité.

"S-S'il vous plaît…Meister entfernen Sie das Band…"

Il ne fallut qu'une seconde pour que l'odieux ruban soit détaché et que Grindelwald reprenne ses coups de reins de plus en plus brutes et rapide, si brutes que le corps de Newt avait avancé de cinq bons centimètres vers Croyance qui était toujours assis sur le lit, c'est d'ailleurs ses jambes qui arrête la progression de Newt sur les draps. Les gémissements et les cris de plaisir du magizoologiste résonnent dans toute la pièce ainsi que les légers grognements de Grindelwald, il ne faut pas longtemps à Newt pour atteindre le septième ciel et sentir la semence chaude de Grindelwald se déverser en lui, sa respiration est laborieuse, ses yeux mi-clos et embrumés par son orgasme violent. Jamais il n'avait ressenti ce genre de sensation avant, c'était agréable… Même si la personne qui lui a fait ressentir ce bien-être est la personne qu'il hait le plus au monde.


End file.
